1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sunroof apparatus of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exists a sunroof apparatus for a vehicle that includes a roof panel attached to an opening of a fixed roof, and a drive device for opening and closing the roof panel. In addition, a panel made of glass is used for the roof panel.
As an example of a sunroof apparatus, there exists an outer sliding sunroof apparatus configured so that a roof panel closes an opening of a fixed roof. When closed, the roof panel is tilted up and moves to the rear of the vehicle. The roof panel thereby opens above the fixed roof (for example, see paragraph 0021 and FIG. 3 in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-327353).
With respect to the outer sliding sunroof apparatus, when a carrier is attached to the fixed roof, or the vehicle enters a parking lot with a low ceiling, the roof panel, if opened, may be damaged. The damage is likely to result from the ceiling contacting the carrier or the roof. The contact results in pressure being applied to the roof panel from the carrier and the roof.
Furthermore, if the roof panel contacts the carrier and the ceiling during the opening operation of the panel, causing the panel to stop while the drive motor of the drive device is functioning, the drive motor may fail as a result of overload.
Consequently, there is a need for an outer sliding sunroof apparatus that can automatically reduce a load applied to a roof panel and a drive device when the roof panel contacts an external member such as a carrier and a ceiling during the opening operation of the panel.